Balszerencsés körülmények
by LanaAngels
Summary: Egy reggel Neji arra ébred, hogy összeházasodott... Leevel. El tudjátok képzelni, hogy reagált erre Tenten? És miért van Kibának anyakönyvvezetői engedélye? NejiTen One-Shot FORDÍTÁS!


**Balszerencsés körülmények**

Neji arra ébredt, hogy egy éles fájdalom hasít végig a fején. Megpróbálta kitisztítani az elméjét, de ettől csak jobban felerősödött a fájdalom. Lassacskán visszafeküdt az ágyba. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, mi történt múlt éjjel: arra még emlékezett, hogy Kiba mindenkit elhívott a városba, bementek egy bárba, aztán… nos, aztán már csak a fájdalmat érezte, miközben össze próbálta rakosgatni az emléktöredékeket. Neji körbenézett a szobában. Az első dolog, amit észrevett, hogy ez nem a Hyuuga birtok. A második, amit észrevett, mikor megfordult, és a keze valaminek nekiütköztek, az volt, hogy nincs egyedül az ágyban. Neji morgott és imádkozott, hogy az az ember ne olyasvalaki legyen, akit ismer. A harmadik dolog, amit észrevett, hogy a hivatalos Hyuuga eljegyzési gyűrű van az ujján. Hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy nemcsak hogy egy másik ember van az ágyában… de az az ember ráadásul fiú… és annak a fiúnak is egy hivatalos Hyuuga eljegyzési gyűrű van az ujján.

„Francba!" Volt az egyetlen szó Neji fejében. Gyorsan felrázta a másik fiút.

„Gai-sensei?", nyöszörgött a fiú. Neji szemei kikerekedtek, majd ismét megrázta remélve, hogy nem az, akiről gondolja, hogy az. Sajnálatos módon, valóban a csapattársa, Rock Lee volt. Nejinek vége.

„Ugh!" Lee ébredezett. „Neji?", kérdezte. „Mit keresel itt, és miért nincs rajtad póló? És miért van egy jegygyűrű az ujjadon, és…" Rock Lee okos volt, de ésszerű sohasem, vagyis bármikor egy értelmes gondolat lépett az agyába, különleges alkalomnak számított, de az a kép, ami most összeállt a fejében egy nemzeti ünnepnek is beillett volna. Szóval lévén, hogy ő az, aki mindig higgadtan kezeli a problémákat, Lee azonnal kiugrott az ágyból, majd sikítva kirohant az ajtón, és anyaszült meztelen végigrohant a hotelen. Neji megint morgott.

„Hogy történhetett ez?", motyogta. Aztán hirtelen bevillant: nem lehet hivatalosan összeházasodva Leevel, hacsak nincs egy házassági levél, amit egy anyakönyvvezető írt alá. Természetesen ez nem ilyen egyszerű (sose az), elvégre még mindig hátravan nagyjából kétezer szó. Így a sors (ami mindig szeretett kitolni Nejivel) elvezette a tekintetét egy papírlapra az éjjeliszekrényen, a felirattal 'Házassági levél'. A lap alján három aláírás, amit nyilvánvalóan részegen írtak (zsírkrétával), de a nevek azért olvashatóak voltak. Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee és az anyakönyvvezető neve… Inuzuka Kiba.

„Hé, Neji?", hallatszott Tenten hangja az ajtóból. „Umm, az ajtó nyitva volt." mondta, és beljebb lépett. „Jól vagy?"

„Várj, Tenten, ne!", mondta Neji gyorsan, miközben magára húzta a takarót. „Nem vagyok felöltözve."

„Bocsi!", mondta Tenten, gyorsan eltakarta a szemét és kiindult a szobából, de a sorsnak hála a házassági levél lerepült az asztalkáról egyenesen hozzá. A fegyverek úrnője összeráncolta a homlokát, elkapta a papírt a levegőben, és elolvasta. Majdnem azonnal, a papír galacsinná formálódott a kezében. „Szóval ez!", mondta félig kiabálva. „Meglátogatjuk a kutyás fiút!", mondta, majd Nejihez vágta a ruháit.

* * *

Miután Neji felöltözött, Tenten rögtön elrángatta őt és Leet (ne aggódjatok, már felöltözött) Kiba házához. Tenten minden udvarias kopogás nélkül berúgta az ajtót, berontott a házba még mindig maga után húzva Nejit és Leet.

„Kiba!", kiáltotta.

„Nem lehetne halkabban?", hangzott Kiba nyöszörgése a konyhából.

„Gyere ide, Inuzuka!", parancsolta Tenten.

„Oké, oké, jövök már, csak légyszi ne ordíts! Fáj a fejem, mint állat és…" Kiba megállt, ahogy a nappaliba ért egy csésze kávéval a kezében, Akamaruval az oldalán. „Uh, Tenten? Miért törted be az ajtómat?"

„Szóval mi történt pontosan?", kérdezte Neji, miután elmesélte a történteket. „Vagy te is túl részeg voltál, hogy emlékezz?"

„Hogy érted, hogy 'túl részeg'?", nevetett Kiba.

„Nem elég részeg, hogy elfelejtsd, mi történt tegnap este, de elég részeg ahhoz, hogy összeadd a két csapattársamat." mondta Tenten olyan pillantással, ami az acélt is megolvasztaná.

„Nos, kissé homályos, de emlékszem, hogy mindannyian részegek voltunk, Narutot és Hinatát szobára küldtem, Chouji lehányta Inot és Rock Lee azt mondta, még sose volt barátnője, Neji önként jelentkezett…"

„Ennyi elég." mondta Tenten feltartva a kezét. „Ezért úgy döntöttél, összeadod őket?"

„Részeg voltam." mondta Kiba gyengén. „Mit akarsz, mit csináljak?"

„Hozd helyre!", üvöltötte Tenten egyenesen Kiba arcába, és a házassági levélt lobogtatva.

„Aú, aú, AÚ!", Kiba megpróbálta eltávolítani az extrém dühös Tentent az arcából. „És szerinted, hogy kéne helyrehoznom?"

„Várjunk, várjunk!", szólt közbe Neji. „Kiba nem is hivatalos anyakönyvvezető, nem adhat minket össze törvényesen." Mindhárman Kibához fordultak.

„Igazából…" kezdte Kiba ártatlanul egy polc felé tartva, ahonnan elővett egy papírt, majd átadta Tentennek.

„Kiba, mi a fenének van neked engedélyed, hogy házasságokat köthess Konohában?", üvöltötte Tenten.

„Hé!", védekezett Kiba egyre távolodva a fegyverhasználó kunoichitól. „Készen kell állnod arra az esetre, ha a két cimborád össze akar házasodni, mikor részeg…" Kiba nem folytathatta, mivel Tenten elkapta a nyakát.

„Vagyis semmit sem tehetsz?", kérdezte veszélyesen halkan.

„Nem, nem hiszem." fuldoklott Kiba. Tenten sóhajtott, majd elengedte a nyakát.

„A bácsikám." mondta Neji nyugodtan.

„Meg fog ölni." motyogta Kiba.

„Nem, a bácsikám, Hiashi-sama és a klánunk rendkívül ragaszkodik a hagyományokhoz, biztos vannak törvényeik ilyen esetekre is." magyarázta Neji, és hirtelen felállt.

„Akkor mire várunk még? A Hyuuga birtokhoz!", kiáltotta Lee kicsit túl hangosan.

„Aú, aú, aú!", kiáltott mindhárom fiú egyszerre.

* * *

„Szóval összeházasodtál a férfi csapattársaddal." mondta Hiashi a négy gyerekre nézve, Hinata mellette teljesen vörös arccal, mikor elgondolta, hogy az unokatestvére és Lee… nos, tudjátok.

„Így van, bácsikám." mondta Neji. „Arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy a Hyuugák törvényei közt nincs-e valami, ami ezt a frigyet semmissé tehetné?" Hiashi sóhajtott, és elővette a Nagy Hyuuga Törvénykönyvet (kapható minden Hyuuga áruboltban).

„Nincs valami törvény melegházasság ellen?", kérdezte Tenten.

„Csak a főház tagjai számára." mondta Hiashi a könyvet lapozgatva. „Tényleg nincsenek szabályok a mellékház tagjainak ilyen téren."

„Mi van a kiskorú házassággal?"

„Sok Hyuuga házasodik nagyon fiatalon. Az öcsém, Hizashi 15 évesen nősült meg. Valójában most akartam megkérni Nejit, hogy keressen egy feleséget, de… ahem."

„De az engedélye nélkül házasodtak össze." mondta Tenten kétségbeesetten.

„Ismétlem, csak a főház tagjainak van szüksége az engedélyemre." sóhajtott Hiashi.

„Gondolkozz, ember, gondolkozz! Lennie kell valaminek, ami megakadályozhatja ezt!", kiáltotta Tenten Hiashi arcába.

„Nem tudnátok egyszerűen csak elválni?", kérdezte Kiba azon töprengve, vajon Tentennek halálvágya van-e.

„Igazából a válás tilos minden Hyuuga számára. Ha egyszer megházasodsz, akkor nincs visszaút." a négy gyerek homlokon csapta magát.

„Higgyetek nekem, ha tehetnék valamit ez ügyben, megtenném, de nem tudok. Sajnálom." mondta Hiashi becsukva a könyvet és arrébb tolva Tentent, aki öt centire volt az arcától. „Úgy érzem, most el kell fogadnotok ezt a házasságot!"

* * *

„Most mi legyen?", kérdezte Rock Lee, miközben mind a négyen elhagyták a birtokot.

„Csak éljetek így!", mondta Kiba szarkasztikusan. Sajnos Lee nem értette.

„Igen! Ha ez az egyetlen választásunk, akkor ne aggódj Neji, örök riválisom! Én leszek, aki…" Tenten tarkón vágta egy fémbottal, amitől elvesztette az eszméletét.

„Miért vagy ilyen mérges, Tenten?", kérdezte Kiba.

„Komolyan meg kell kérdezned?", kérdezte Tenten halálos tekintettel. „Tudod, milyen kínos lesz az edzés ezzel a kettővel? A csapatmunkáról ne is beszéljünk!"

„Hát ez kínos." vonta le Kiba a következtetéseket.

„Visszaviszem Leet." mondta Neji átdobva a társát a vállán olyan gyengéden, mint Kisame egy zsák halrudat (Kisame utálja a halrudat). „Ha Hyuuga lesz… azt hiszem, meg kell mutatnom neki a köteleket." mondta Neji felkavarodott gyomorral.

„Azt hiszem, van egy megoldásom." mondta Hinata Kiba mellől. Kiba és Tenten megijedtek a hirtelen hangtól.

„Honnan bukkantál fel?", kérdezte Tenten kissé kiakadva.

„Ez a szokása." mondta Kiba.

„Nos, mi a terved?", kérdezte Tenten gyorsan témát váltva.

„Hát… Kibát ismerve, talán az a-anyakönyvvezetői engedélye nem t-teljesen legális." dadogta Hinata.

„Hah! Tudnod kell, hogy már régóta dolgozom ezen a kicsikén." mondta Kiba feltartva az iratot. „Öt éve." Tenten és Hinata küldtek felé egy "szép próbálkozás, de tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ilyen hülyék vagyunk?" nézést. „Három év?", mondta Kiba kicsit kínosan. A két lány még mindig bámult. „Oké, csak egy hete dolgozom rajta."

„Umm… h-hol sz-szerezted azt, Kiba?", kérdezte Hinata.

„Kakashi feladata volt kiosztani ezeket az iratokat, és bementem pár órájára, és a végén szereztem egyet." magyarázta Kiba.

„Vagyis." mondta Hinata terven gondolkozva. „Ha elmegyünk hozzá, és megkérjük, hogy vonja vissza az engedélyedet…"

„Akkor a házasság, amit kötöttél, semmis lesz és illegális." mondta Tenten elkapva a fonalat.

„Hé!", tiltakozott Kiba. „Ha illegális lesz, sittre is vághatnak!"

„Vannak annál sokkal rosszabb dolgok is, Kiba." mondta Tenten jelentőségteljesen elkapva a nyakát.

„Csak azt mondtam, sittre vágnak." mondta Kiba félelemmel teli hangon.

„A börtön lesz a **legjobb** dolog, ami történni fog veled." mondta Tenten megszorítva a nyakát.

„Igen, oké, talán mehetnénk." mondta Kiba fuldokolva.

* * *

„Hol vagyok?", kérdezte Rock Lee, mikor magához tért.

„A Hyuuga birtokon." sóhajtotta Neji a szoba másik végéből, ahol meditált.

„Tenten megint kiütött?", kérdezte. Neji bólintott, mindketten sóhajtottak.

„Figyelj, Neji!", mondta Lee sokkal nyugodtabban, mint a normál hangja. „Sajnálom ezt az egészet, tudom, hogy valaki mással voltak terveid a jövőre nézve."

„Honnan tudsz Tentenről?", ugrott fel Neji hirtelen a meditációjából.

„Nem mondtam semmit Tentenről, habár gyanítottam, hogy a mi fiatal virágunk a szerelmed birtokosa." mondta Lee vigyorogva, ám ez gyorsan eltűnt. „Tényleg voltak vele terveid?", kérdezte. Neji megint sóhajtott, a nyomasztó légkör ismét eluralkodott a szobában.

* * *

„Mi ez a hang?", kérdezte Kiba Kakashi háza előtt.

„Úgy néz ki, épp zuhanyozik." mondta Tenten berúgva az ajtót.

„_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your boyfriend!"_

„És énekel a zuhany alatt, nagyszerű!", kiáltott fel Tenten, ahogy mindhárman beléptek. „Na, akkor ki fog szólni neki? Mert az tuti, hogy nem én." mondta Hinata felé fordulva. A Hyuuga lány csak elpirult és a fejét rázta. Aztán a két lány Kibához fordult.

„Oh, nem! Ha ez kiderül, azt sose élném túl. Így is elég rossz, hogy magatokkal rángattatok ide, és én nem, ismétlem, nem fogom kirángatni Kakashit a zuhany alól csak, hogy visszavonhassa az anyakönyvvezetői engedélyemet."

„Vagy csak megvárjuk, m-míg Kakashi-sensei végez." javasolta Hinata. Fél óra múlva a trió még mindig Kakashi kanapéján ült hallgatva a…

„_Just a hunk-a-honk burning love! Yeaaaaah! Just a hunk-a-honk burning love! Aieee!"_

„Hát ez tök unalmas, megnézem, mi van a hűtőjében, lányok, ti kértek valamit?", kérdezte Kiba.

„Komolyan kirabolod egy idegen hűtőjét?", kérdezte Tenten.

„Ő nem egy idegen, hanem Kakashi." vonogatta a vállát.

„Um… Tenten-chan." kérdezte Hinata. Tenten ránézett a szégyellős Hyuugára.

„Igen?", válaszolt.

„Szerelmes vagy Neji-niisanba?"

„É-én… én, n-nos, m-miért kérdezed?", dadogott Tenten érezve, amint a pír lassan ellepi az arcát.

„Meglehetősen elszánt vagy, hogy felbontsd ezt a házasságot." mondta Hinata.

„Te is." vigyorgott Tenten.

„Igen, de szembeszálltál az apámmal. Tisztában vagy azzal, hogy Hiashi mire képes, mégis gyakorlatilag a képébe üvöltöttél. Átvonszoltad két csapattársadat a falun kétszer, hogy találj egy megoldást a problémára. Tényleg nem akarod, hogy Neji megházasodjon. Kivéve, ha te vagy az, akit feleségül vesz." közölte Hinata egyenesen.

„Igen, nos, honnan tudod, hogy nem Leebe vagyok szerelmes?", kontrázott rá Tenten. Hinata gyengén mosolygott a barátnőjére, de a szemei azt mondták 'tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ezt elhiszem?' Valami Hinata arcában bizalmat sugárzott, így Tenten meg is bízott benne.

„Oké, igen! Istenem! Tényleg Neji az! Én… én mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy össze fogunk jönni. Neji és én a legjobbat hozzuk ki egymásból. Ő kiáll mellettem, én pedig hűséges vagyok hozzá, jó csapat vagyunk. Amikor vele vagyok, olyan…"

„Tudom, mit érzel." mosolygott Hinata, miközben Kiba visszatért. „Csak ígérd meg, hogy valamikor elmondod neki!"

„Um, segíthetek nektek, hármatoknak valamiben?", kérdezte Kakashi, miután végzett a zuhannyal, és a nappaliba lépett egy szál törölközőben és maszkban.

„Áh!" Tenten és Hinata eltakarták a szemüket.

„Mizu?", mondta Kiba integetve.

„Nos, kezdetnek szeretném tudni, mit csináltok a házamban?", érdeklődött Kakashi.

„Azért jöttünk, hogy visszavond Kiba anyakönyvvezetői engedélyét, mert véletlenül összeadta Leet és Nejit." mondta Tenten gyorsan.

„Tudtam, hogy valami ilyesmi fog történni…" sóhajtotta Kakashi. „Rendben, értem az álláspontotokat, de egy jó ok nélkül nem vonhatom vissza jogosan Kiba engedélyét."

„Ez nem elég jó indok?", kérdezte Kiba.

„Hé, ez az első Hokage törvénye, nem az enyém." védekezett Kakashi. Kiba morgott és gondolkodni kezdett.

„Kiba!", kiáltott fel Tenten. „Csaltál a vizsgádon?", kérdezte.

„Mi?", kérdezte sértődötten. „Persze, hogy n…" aztán elkapta Tenten gonosz pillantását. „Igen. Igen, csaltam, minden kérdésnél! Volt egy puskám a vizes üvegem hátulján! Semmire sem vagyok érdemes!"

„Akkor ebben az esetben, Kiba." mondta Kakasi mosolyogva, és kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy átvegye a büszke Kibától az engedélyét. „Visszavonom az anyakönyvvezetői engedélyedet. Minden ceremónia, amit végrehajtottál, most már semmisnek minősül. Akiket összeadtál, és együtt akarnak maradni, a Hokage irodájában kell jelentkezniük." gyorsan elővett egy pecsétet a könyvespolcáról, és lenyomta a papírra. A művelet közben, leesett róla a törölköző. Mindhárom kölyök azonnal eltakarta a szemét.

„Nem tudom, hogy most csatlakozzak, vagy lassan távozzak a szobából." mondta Kiba.

„Kifelé, gyorsan!", válaszolt Tenten.

* * *

„N-Neji!", kiáltotta Hinata, mikor végre megérkeztek Neji és Lee szobájába. Kiba büszkén felmutatta a visszavont engedélyét.

„FIATALSÁG!", ordíotta Lee ökleit a levegőbe emelve, sikeresen állon ütve Nejit. „Egy másodpercig sem kételkedtünk bennetek." feltartotta a hüvelykujját. „Nem igaz, Neji?", kérdezte.

„Egy másodpercig sem." morgott a Hyuuga a földről.

„Köszönöm, hogy visszaszereztétek az egydülálló…ságom!", kiáltotta Lee.

„Köszönd Tentennek!", vigyorgott Kiba. „Ő volt az, akinek eszébe jutott, hogy lehet visszavonni az engedélyemet."

„Hn, azt hiszem, hálával tartozunk neked, Tenten." mosolygott Neji a lányra.

„Semmiség, csak tényleg… azt akarom, hogy tökéletesen józan állapotban válaszd ki, kivel szeretnél összeházasodni." mosolygott Tenten.

„Bármilyen különleges köszönet, amit adni akarsz neki, Neji?", kérdezte Hinata, és előrébb lökte Tentent egy kacsintással.

„Hinata!", mondta Tenten elpirultan.

„Nos, most, hogy említed." mondta Neji az állát dörzsölgetve. „És mivel már úgyis térdelek." kinyújtotta a kezét Lee felé, aki bólintott, és átadta a hivatalos Hyuuga eljegyzési gyűrűt. „És mivel a bácsikám hamarosan úgyis azt akarja, hogy megházasodjam, meg szeretnélek kérdezni, Tenten, hogy hozzám jössz-e feleségül?", kérdezte feltartva a gyűrűt. Ha valaki közelről figyelt, láthatta Tenten szemében a könnyeket, mielőtt örömében felsikított, és ráugrott Nejire, majd megcsókolta. „Akkor ezt igennek veszem." suttogta Neji.

_**VÉGE**_

* * *

_**Az eredeti történetet DCfan100 írta, minden elismerés az övé, én csak lefordítottam. Forrás a profilomon.**_

_**A dal, amit Kakashi énekelt a zuhany alatt: Avril Lavigne - Girlfriend**_


End file.
